


The Breaking Point (traduction)

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Caspian X, POV Edmund Pevensie, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyage of the Dawn Treader
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: Tu le veux. Et cette envie dépasse ta volonté, et capacité, à l’ignorer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CET OS APPARTIENT A L'AUTEUR : Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi). (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8616460)  
> Note de l’auteur : Cette partie s’ouvre pendant l’Odyssée du Passeur d’Aurore peu après Les îles Solitaires.  
> Le point de vue change dans cette histoire ; les changements sont marqués par trois astérisques sur une ligne, comme ça : ***  
> Note de la traductrice : Ma première trad x) Soyez indulgents siouplait :3   
> Gentiment bêta par une des lectrices, merci beaucoup à toi ! :D  
> Allez c’est parti !

Tu es sans repos, et ce depuis le départ du _Passeur d’Aurore_ de Narrowhaven. Tellement sans repos, en fait, que tu as passé ces derniers jours enterré sous tout ce que tu pouvais trouver pour garder ton esprit occupé et concentré sur toute autre chose qu’Ed.  Depuis sa réapparition dans ta vie (et spécialement depuis l’incident du marchant d'esclaves) tu as remarqué un besoin ardent de le toucher, pour n’importe quelle raison, juste pour avoir un contact physique avec lui. Tu as le sentiment que si quelque chose n’arrive pas bientôt pour faire sortir la tension qu’il y a entre vous deux alors tu finiras probablement juste par brûler spontanément à cause de cette pure frustration sexuelle.

Ton obsession absolue pour lui est en train de déborder au-delà de ton contrôle en un besoin presque intolérable, et tu sais que si ce que tu ressens pour lui est si évident pour toi alors il est presque certain que c’est tout aussi évident pour lui. La dernière chose que tu veux faire c’est l’effrayer en te révélant trop fortement. « Aveugle » n’est pas, après tout, facilement applicable à Ed.

Tu as aussi remarqué que tu as des difficultés à le quitter du regard (et à le garder loin de lui). Tu serais heureux de passer toute la journée à le regarder et à lui parler, ce qui est quelque chose de peu ordinaire pour toi, en un sens. Aujourd’hui tout seul, tu t’es surpris à glisser des regards vers lui toute les cinq minutes ou presque, mais pour autant que tu puisses le voir de ta position sur le pont, il semble, pour le moment du moins, en être inconscient. A l’instant, du moins, tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir si cela te contrarie.

***

« Ed. »

Son murmure est tellement bas que tu te retrouves à devoir tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre, mais ce n’est pas tant ce qu’il dit que l’expression sur son visage qui te captive. Il t’est évident qu’il refuse de te toucher de quelque manière que ce soit pour des raisons qui lui appartiennent, que tu ne peux discuter puisque tu ne les connais pas. Ce que tu _peux_ discuter, et que tu es effectivement en train de considérer à faire, est le fait qu’il est évident qu’il _veut_ désespérément le faire. Tu fais un pas vers lui, et puis un autre, jusqu’à ce que tu sois aussi près de lui que possible sans qu’aucun de vous ne se touche avant de le regarder à nouveau. Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, ayant l’intention de dire quelque chose, demander ce qu’il se passe, vraiment _n’importe quoi_ pour commencer une conversation entre vous deux. Mais les mots meurent non-dits alors que tu regardes réellement son expression dans ses yeux pour la première fois.

Ses yeux ont soudainement l’air _énorme_ ; ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées qu’elles semblent avoir complètement submergé ses iris. Tu ne l’as jamais vu regarder quoique ce soit comme cela auparavant, surtout pas toi. _Il a l’air de vouloir me manger tout cru_. Cette pensée semble venir de nulle part et est la dernière cohérente à traverser ton cerveau avant que tes yeux ne se verrouillent dans les siens et que vous vous noyiez dans le regard l’un de l’autre. C’est trop pour qu’aucun de vous ne puisse détourner le regard alors que la tension entre vous, déjà forte, augmente d’autant plus.

***

Ed craque le premier, incapable de supporter la tension une seconde de plus ; sa main remonte pour épouser la forme de ta joue avant de disparaître dans tes cheveux. Tes yeux ne quittent jamais les siens mais ils s’agrandissent légèrement de surprise au contact avant que tu ne les laisse papillonner ; lui concédant au final ta défaite, admettant à toi-même à quel point ton envie de cela dépasse finalement ta volonté, et capacité, à l’ignorer.

Tu t’inclines sous son toucher, tous deux ayant soif de la sensation et rebutés par cette dernière, effrayés par l’endroit où tes sentiments pour cet homme pourraient t’emmener, si tu les laissais faire. Tout cela ne prend que quelques simples secondes et c’est presqu’inconscient ; la dernière chose que tu es conscient de faire est de réduire le petit espace entre vous en passant un bras autour de la taille d’Ed et en le tirant vers toi. Avoir Ed si proche de toi que la chaleur de son corps te réchauffe fait paniquer la partie de ton esprit qui pense encore que c’est une Très Mauvaise Idée. Tu arrives à ne pas rendre la situation plus étrange encore malgré la partie de ton cerveau qui apprécie les sensations provoquées par le fait qu'Ed est si proche de toi que seuls quelques morceaux de vêtements séparent sa peau de la tienne. Tu ne perds plus de temps en pensant que ce n’est peut-être pas ton coup le plus avisé et laisses tes instincts prendre le dessus.

***

« Cas – »

Tu essayes de parler, dans la tentative de verbaliser le torrent de sentiments que tu es en train de vivre et par conséquent les rendre moins surréalistes, mais Caspian utilise une main (celle qui ne te retient pas fermement contre lui et qui te fait te sentir merveilleusement bien) pour lever un doigt devant tes lèvres.

« Chut. Ne dis rien. »

Son ton est bas, grave afin qu’il n’y ait que toi qui l’entende et rendu juste un peu rugueux sur les bords par le besoin, et cela t’envoie des frissons ; tu ne peux toujours pas détourner ton regard du sien.

***

Tu avais pensé à comment aborder cela et réalisé en chemin que ta nonchalance habituelle ne fonctionnerait pas. Alors ta voix est basse, séductrice, juste un peu rugueuse sur les bords, et tu regardes Ed frissonner de l’effet qu’elle a sur lui. Aucun de vous n’arrive à détourner le regard.

« Ed ? »

Ta voix reste grave, modulée par la tendresse brute que tu as remarqué avoir tendance à s’insinuer chaque fois que vous êtes seuls tous les deux.

Ed émet une sorte de gémissement du fond de sa gorge, pas vraiment assez cohérent pour forme des mots. Tes lèvres se relèvent légèrement aux coins alors que tu parles encore, tes yeux se précipitant sur les lèvres d’Ed, et la tendresse se faufile plus encore dans ta voix, cette fois accompagnée par une urgence qu’il ne semble pas vraiment comprendre.

« Ed ? »

Et tout d’un coup ses lèvres sont sur les tiennes, et il n’y a plus besoin de parler.

**FIN**


End file.
